scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Another one x2
Unfinished Everything I have left of the old Scootiverse. Wish I could still write like this. Unedited out of respect. Still trying to dig up stuff out of my computer. None of this is canon until I get the whole set. Everyone ate the dindins, and watched The Avengers 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7,32, 200 billion, and Age of Ultron. (Some of which never existed, andsome not released yet). They also watched them with Ultron himself. The End. Underwater Bank Robbery Mother and Father STILL ''weren't back, and the remaining Poopers were running out of money. "Two bucks in the jar." Emily sighed when she looked at the Money jar (Because they combined their money and threw their wallets in th ebasement, and can't find them anymore). "Wait a sec," Josh said, "Father is a ''criminal, correct?" he asked. "Correctamoondo." Ultron said before flyingi nto space. "Then...Why can't we ''be criminals for once? Not gonna hurt our resumes...." He suggested. Emily looked at him. "Your suggesting we rob the Butt-In-Burg bank? It's heavily guarded with SWAT teams and bulk henchmen...With nukes ready to be fired and guards with futuristic weaponry. No way we're gonna go in there and come back out alive. There's rumors that Father tried to rob it, and regenerated." she said. "Not the land bank. The water bank." "Da wat bank?" she asked. "Next to the bank, there's a underwater bank. Called the Underwater Bank. It's guarded by Mermaids and Aqua Lad. We can get in their and rob dem suckas." He said. "How do you suggest that we BREATH?" "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Emily said as she wore a helmet. "It's on sale." "How do you even know about this stuff?" she asked,Josh showed her a paper. "Wat?" "Batgirl shot a Cloning Gun at Gordon McCheese's basement, so she's selling the cloned items. A Stormtrooper suit, an underwater helm, and Penguin's bookcase." H esaid. "And I bought them all." He said and shoved the paper into his backpack, along with the bookcase and Stormtrooper suit into his French Fry Backpack (Which was part-TARDIS). merc 1 ''warnign edgt I barely even scraped by after I waskicked out of my home. Father did it to...protect me. Now I'm amerc for hire. I usually get hitman jobs, couple bucks eachkill. I live in an abandoned shack near the Pooper house. Hell,how they don't see me go in and out is beyond me. My name, isIsaac Pooper. I'm a Nord, from Tamriel. Father adopted me when I wasyoung. He traveled to Nirn for adventure and supplies. I waskicked out because the rest of the family "can't know aboutSkyrim". Well, I'm planning on showing them allSkyrim. _______ I found a guy on the road, his skin was purple,and his clothes were purple. He dressed like a cop. He was eating twopieces of buttered toast stuck together. "Hey, aren't youthat merc?" I god, I thought I was dead. "Uh..." "Igot a job for you. Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria. They built one here inButt-In-Burg few years back. Burn the place down. And bring methe head of that Springtrap suit." "My reward?" Iasked, crossing my fingers. "Uh....3,000 dollars, 30 pounds,and a. Bus token." Holy crap, that would get me a smallhouse and food. Maybe even a car. ______ I went at night,there was only one security guard. I brought a silenced pistol. Iwent to the gun store and slid one into my vest. No one saw. Ialso bought some ammo for it from a small weapons vendor in TheUnderworld down near McDonald's. I picked the backdoor with a boxof Bobby pins and a screwdriver I bought from a thrift store. Managedto get it open easily, and I snuck in. I wanted to go a non lethalway, since that one guard was probably in the same financial problemI was in. I could knock out people easily. I brought a tank ofgasoline and matches I stole from a farm near where I currently live.Before I started dumping, I went to take out the guard and take himoutside. I heard something behind me, I checked and sawnothing. Then I saw a freakin' metal fox when I turned backaround. He screeched at me, and ran towards me, but I shot his armoff and threw gasoline in his eyes, probably short circuiting him. Itfell down and made a little beep. It shut down. I walked to thesecurity room, the door was open. I snuck up behind the guard andsmashed his face into his little TV. I dragged him outside and Iwent for the cash register, and a few frozen pizzas. And I tookthe head of the fox with me. A trophy. I found the Springtrap suitin with the pizzas so I ripped it's head off and pushed it in mybackpack. Finally I popped the cap off the can and spread the oilthroughout the building. I went back to the door, lit a match, andlet that pizzeria fry like KFC. I left before the cops gotthere. _______ I looked for the purple guy all over town,couldn't find him. Went back home, pissed, but he left a note forme. And a map. "See that circle? Head there. I got yourprize, and a better home for ya." _______ After hours ofwalking, I finally got there. It was a big, white, abandonedpizzeria. The cop was hanging by the door, with a suit case in hand."I could smell those robots fry. Saw it on the greats, greatwork." He threw me the suitcase. I threw him the head. "Also,that place you're living in is crappy. You can live with me. I boughtthe place with some bank robbery cash." I grew a smile, andopened the case, to see nicely tied up blocks of cash. I closedit and the guy showed me inside. It was quite empty, with whitewalls everywhere. There was a furnace on the back wall, forcooking pizzas, and a kitchen with a cash register. There was sparerooms, with beds in them. And, an armory. It was a well preparedplace. Perfect for me to start my weapon collection. Well, I gotmoney, a house, a friend, and a robot head. What more can you askfor? fnaf is cancer and so are you merc 2 Well, I moved my stuff to the house. My toaster, my 80'sjukebox, my Dwemer artifacts, and my iron helmet. Oh, and mysigned picture of the Dovahkiin. I bought an AWP from the gunstore (for 20 bucks, guns there are really cheap) and a 1$ silencerfor it. I went down to The Underworld and there was a few jobsopen. One for RED, and one for the Payday gang. First one wastoday. Second one was in a week. Time to get to work. REDBase "Pleased to meet you, Isaac." Isaac was inthe RED Base, in a janitor room. In the middle of the room was achair, table, and a Spy. Spy spun around and slammed a case down onthe table, and opened it. It had 9,000 dollars in it. "Weneed you to get in the Blu base and steal the intelligence. Theyalso have Austrailum, which we have no use of currently. Take all youwant." "Lethal?" "Yes, gut them all liketurkeys!" Isaac then left. At the Blu Base... ASniper scouted the base, with a Scout and Heavy guarding thedoor. Isaac was on a mountain top nearby. He waited for theSniper to go into a safe spot, and headshot him. "Hey, whereSniper?!" Heavy screamed. "I dunno." "Lookfor Sniper!" "Alright, let's do this!" The Heavyand Scout tried to look for their friend, who in reality was in therespawn room raging in chat. Isaac waited for them to get out ofview and ran to the base. He got inside. He had to choose; Theleft or right. He went left. A Scout ran infront of him, "Woah,who are you?" "I'm the pizza delivery man." "Ohsweet!" The Scout then ran outside. "How...did thatwok..." He crouched and turned around the corner, andheadshot two engineers and a soldier. For the sole purpose oftheir gear. After looting them of their hats and weapons, he wentto the vault. Two Spies were guarding the entrance, who hadcrits. He snuck up behind them and shot them both with his newscattergun. He looted them and got back to the vault. Thousandsapon thousands of bars of pure Austrailum.... He took his backpackand started bagging. After he almost couldn't walk, he draggedhimself to the intelligence room. He saw the papers, but there was asentry nest. Luckily he brought a box of sappers. He ran insideand threw the sappers on the mini sentries and teleporters. "Pizzaguy be sappin mah sentry!" While they were distracted byunsapping, he grabbed the intelligence and made a run for it. Outsidewas a pile of dead Blu's and a truck. "In here mate!" A Redsniper called out. Isaac threw a frag grenade in the base and jumpedinside. "They'll be respawning any second, we gottahurry!" "No worry son! We salvaged that UFO a couplemonths ago and now our cars can teleport!" He said as theyappeared in KFC, "heh, it still has a few bugs." He slappeda button and they teleported to the base. Sniper showed him tothe intelligence room to drop off the enemy intelligence. AtSpy's office "Good job, Pizza delivery boi! Here is yourmoney!" He handed Isaac the case and have him a Golden Pan forstealth bonus. "And if you want to fight amongst us on thebattlefield, you are an official RED mercenary!" Spy spun tothe back to go back to playing with his Mann Co brand Barbie dolls. what Today, Vlad's hungry again. He wants Lasagna. We split half thelasagna with him and us. Get in there guys." "Readymates?" "Ready." Dallas shoved on hisgloves. "R-ea-dy." Jacket played on his tape recorder. Isaac shoved on his mask, which was a Cloaker helmet that helooted off a Cloaker when he was at a bank the gang wasrobbing. "Let's go Garfield style." _____________ Hoxtonran to the back door with Isaac while Jacket and Dallas scouted forguards. "Know how to lockpi-" Isaac shot the knobwith his silenced pistol. "Resourceful, the trait everHeister needs." Hoxton and Isaac stepped in and scanned theirsurroundings. "So why would a Pooper turn to being acriminal?" "They kicked me out." "Damn." "Guard!" Hecrouched and pointed at him. "I'll get him. You take care ofthe vault." Isaac ran to the vault of lasagna and started adrill. "Try to keep people away from the drill, even by thesound they may get suspicious." Bain said into theirheadpieces. BOOM! "DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL WASTHAT?!" "Guys, oh my god....A nuclear power plantjust...exploded..It's miles away!" "What the hell do wedo?!" "Okay...It isn't producing deadly amounts ofradiation yet. But the cops are securing areas near the site, soyou're screwed." "Ah hell, this is going loud!" Dallasand Hoxton took out shotguns and blasted them in the air. "Comeand get us wankas!" "They're deploying SWATunits!" "Drills down! Somebody's gotta fix it!"Isaac ran to the drill and started unjamming it, while Jacket tookhostages. The gang could hear the police cars arrive. "Don'tdie." Cops swarmed the inside, most of them wearing gas masksand hazmat suits. "Burn burn burn!" Dallas, who happenedto have a flamethrower, burnt through the cops like a popsicle to amicrowave. "That'll keep them!" Hoxtonlaughed. "Vault's open!" "I gotta split! Toomany cops! I'll be back in a few!" "Escape's gone. Bagthe pasta and wait." Hoxton and Isaac went into the vault,and got blasted by the amazing scent of freshly baked lasagna. "Mmmm,Vlad's gettin' some lunch tonight!" "That crazy nuttermight even enjoy it, hah!" They opened bags and stuffed themto the brim with the yummy pasta. "Okay, that's all we need.You know the drill; leave now or take it all." "We'retaking the hole bloody vault with us!" "Escape's rightaround the corner! He'll be there in a minute!" The heisterstied multiple bags of lasagna to themselves while holding off thecops. "They're retreating! Must be a lot of early retirementpapers. You can take a breather for now." "We emptiedthe vault." "Holy...wow that must be good stuff."Bain chuckled. "Escapes here!" They ran to the van,Hoxton threw a few molotovs at the cop cars and they jumpedinside. "Great work! Vlad got 100 cases. You get the other500." Lasagna secured: 7,000 pounds Offshore pasta:300 Spending: three what2 *takes place three years before main Scoot n Friends* Scoot,unemployed, sipping from a BONK can, scratching Mexican hat, andlaying on his couch in his apartment watching opera. "All Idid was accidentally shoot a friendly spy who was cloaked. CLOAKED!And now I'm here, broke, with nothing but my hats and guns..." Atear left Scout's eye, but he sucked it back in like a mann! "I'mgoing to get a job! I'll show those Mann Co bastards that I'M thebetter man! I'LL SHOW THEM!" "Scoot, did you take yourmedicine?" Mexican hat asked. "Oh crap..." _____ Ata local McDonald's "Hello sir, may I take ya ordah'?"Scoot, now wearing a cheeseburger hat, was working at the mostpopular restaurant in Jarate Town. "Uhhhhh....UHHHH...Iwould like...a salad, a double bacon cheeseburger with three burgers,seven sodas, a box of chicken raps, 30 Big Macs, and....100 piecechicken nugget." "You're feeding an entire camp?" "Nojust myself." Scoot, disgusted, yelled the order to thecook. Scoot went back to the counter and gave the bag to thecustomer. "Here ya go, fatty." That's when ithappened. _________ "Scoot!" A Soldier, Sniper andDemoman rushed through the door. Those were my friends, Sooldier,Shneeper, and Deemoman. "What are you guys doing here?!" "You'rerehired!" "What? I've got a life here, I'm getting richerevery day!" I pulled out my wallet to show a mushroom growing init, dust, and a lone dollar bill. "Mann Co is being attackedby robots. We don't know why, but what we do know is that we need tokick some shiny metal ass!" Sooldier shouted, "And therobots are filled with money, for some reason." Shneeperadded. "Whatever falls out is yours. Now take this badge, getout there, AND KICK SOME ASS!" "SIR YES SIR!" Isaluted and ran out the door with the other mercs. __________ Atthe nearest RED base.... Shneeper and Snipor (a Blu sniper) tookposition on top of a rooftop. Scoot and an army of scooty bootieswere waiting around. A group of engineers created a sentry nest. Aherd of snipers took position. A group of WM1 Pyros ran around. Some Demoman and soldiers rocket jumped around. Heavies andspies gathered around the area. "Everyone! Get ready!" Overin the mountains, a giant ship moved down, with a couple Scout robotsfollowing it. "They're here!" "Incoming!" Thesniper aimed their sites at the robots, taking down a few of thescouts. The ship finally stopped, and it opened. A giant Demoman,an army of scouts, pyros, a sentry buster, two spies, and threeheavies. They all rushed out along with the tank. "Don'tlet them deliver the bomb!" The announcer warned. "Comeout you fatty..." Shneeper said under his breathe whilewaiting to snipe the heavies. The Scouts and Spies came out first,with three Scouts dying to backstabs before the spy got spychecked. The Respawn machine was slightly broken, they had to waitlonger then usual or have a medic revive them. Sadly there were nomedics on the team. "Come 'ere chucklenuts!" Scoot ranup to one of the heavies and started bashing it with his bat, "Bonk!Boink! Bonk bonk!" He smashed it's head off and pulled out hispistol and shot and destroyed a group of pyros. Most of the Scoutsdied by level three sentries. Soldiers and Demoman (and a F2P SMGsniper) worked on destroying the tank. The pyro buster died byHoovy. Suddenly, three MLG robo snipers appeared and 360 noscopedShneeper and Snipor. "Oh god! They got pros! Take em' out!"Scoot retreated to a dispenser. "Need a dispenser here! Need adispenser here! Need a dispenser here!" After getting healedup he picked up Shneeper's austrailum Sydney Sleeper and 420quickscoped the MLG snipers. "Aye! What just happen?" "Tankdestroyed!" Sooldier yelled out. "Whoohoo!" Theteam had successfully murdered the entire robot army, and werecounting money and hauling robot parts and dumping them in crates totake home. Scoot had even tied a robot head to his austrailumscattergun! But suddenly... A giant robot Demoknight fell outof the sky. "Oh crap...." "Don't let that thinginto the city! Or anywhere in that matter..." The snipersfired at it, but got sliced in half by it's giant sword. Heaviesopened fire along with the scouts, but the demo just screamed andspinned, with his sword in front, blending the mercs. Scoot had anidea. "Yo chucklenuts!" A heavy looked at Scoot. "Getthat bomb! Tie it to him! I'll distract him!" The Blu heavynodded and went to the bomb. "YO SCOTTY!" The demostopped making sniper soup and turned his head to Scoot. Scootpulled out a microphone, and threw a Sniper one. Then they dancedand sung Smooth Criminal. The robot, interested, sat and watched.But still intended to kill them after they stopped. The heavy,covered in sweat, finished hauling the bomb and starting tying itaround the demo, with the help of a Scout on bonk. Sniper and Scootstopped dancing when it was finished, and everyone got back. Therobot was sure confused. A sniper, perched at the top of aMcDonalds miles away, shot at the bomb and managed to hit it. Thedemo dun exploded to chunks of metal, burnt cash, and gears andbolts. The team rejoiced, and had a feast of bread, Bonk!, andham. ___________ With the help of the now blown to bitsDemoman, engineers started making new sentries out of robot metal,with news ways of combating the robots. Scoot and his newlyrespawned friends were hauling boxes of metal and robot weapons toScoot's mansion (which he rebought). "Oi, noice job out theremate." Shneeper said. "Thanks, pally!" Thenthe team went back to fighting the rest of the army. As a family. Category:Blog posts